


The Widower

by CheeseToast99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character Death(s), Sentient Blood Play (Vamp!), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseToast99/pseuds/CheeseToast99
Summary: Your manor was ornate and rumors of the vast riches inside spread on their own. Although, rumors of an “evil” lurking within spread as well, that didn't stop thieves and treasure hunters from trying to take it all for their own. None of them were a match for you but some humans were stronger than others. Nen or life energy was not something you were capable of using. That was a technique used by living beings. Instead, you had the ability to absorb this life energy from them. It didn't matter how strong an opponent’s Aura was since absorbing their life energy would eventually kill them, but the stronger the Aura, the better for you. The rumors caught the attention of The Phantom Troupe and so they put together a group to infiltrate the manor.(You also take a liking to Feitan in particular, and Chrollo takes an interest in you.)
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	1. Here comes the spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wanna say I love the Phantom Troupe and my close friend loves Feitan so I had to write something. This is mainly a Feitan fanfic but there is some Chrollo x reader in there. It's unrequited but it is there. I came up with the vampire mechanics since there are no vampires in Hunter x Hunter as of right now. I wanted the character you're reading as to be interesting and a challenge for the Phantom Troupe. This was fun to write and I am working on other projects. If you have a suggestion or want to see more Phantom troupe stories please let me know. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the characters. All rights are reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi.
> 
> There is sexual content, blood play, murder, and torture in this story. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.

The Phantom Troupe was a notorious gang of thieves and murderers. Their name alone had the power to strike fear in the hearts of many. You had no idea who they were since you haven't been outside in a century. Correction, you haven't been among humans in over a century. Your manor was ornate and rumors of the vast riches inside spread on their own. Although, rumors of an “evil” lurking within spread as well, that didn't stop thieves and treasure hunters from trying to take it all for their own. None of them were a match for you but some humans were stronger than others. Nen or life energy was not something you were capable of using. That was a technique used by living beings. Instead, you had the ability to absorb this life energy from them. It didn't matter how strong an opponent’s Aura was since absorbing their life energy would eventually kill them, but the stronger the Aura, the better for you. 

The rumors caught the attention of The Phantom Troupe and so they put together a group to infiltrate the manor. Uvogin, Nobunaga, Phinks, Feitan, Franklin, and Machi were all instructed to kill whatever was guarding the valuables and retrieve them. The other six members stayed behind at the Phantom Troupe hideout with Chrollo. Shalnark was to keep in contact with at least one of them which ended up being Machi.

“Okay, do you see the manor?” Shalnark asked Machi over the phone.  
“Yeah, we see it.”  
“Great. Avoid going through the front door. There should be another entrance like on the side through the cellar.”  
“Got it.” 

Machi hung up the phone and everyone avoided the main entrance like Shalnark said. There was a cellar entrance retained with locks that easily were broke by Uvogin’s brute strength. Unfortunately, the entrance was not big enough for Uvogin or Franklin to squeeze into. 

“We’ll wait out here and keep watch,” Franklin said.  
“That might be a good idea,” Machi responded.  
“Damn, I was looking forward to killing whatever that thing is in there!”  
“Oh you’ll get your chance,” Nobunaga chuckled. “Just hang tight for now.”  
“I’ll go first,” Feitan said as he entered the narrow entrance without and issue. Machi followed his lead while Nobunaga and Phinks had a bit more trouble. The cellar floor was covered with bloodstains some old and some fresh. There were shackles on the wall which suggested this was used to store prisoners.  
“Hey, it looks just like your room,” Phinks teased Feitan.  
“Stay focused,” Feitan retorted. 

Feitan led the group through the bloodied cellar to the door connecting it to the main manor. That door was not locked and was soon the four of them reached the surface. None of them were scared, they had lost a sense of fear long ago. Still, that didn't stop them from being smart and cautious. The door opened with a squeak, something that couldn't be helped. 

They were directly under a grand staircase which made their line of sight difficult. The room was vast and highly decorated and accompanied by a fireplace and various paintings on the walls. There were indeed many items of high value to steal.  
Before anyone moved from their spot Nobunaga used En to sense if there was anything in the area. He felt nothing which meant the coast was clear for now. Feitan moved forward with the rest following him concealing their presence. 

Without making a sound the group had decided to split into pairs. Nobunaga and Machi stayed down below as Feitan and Phinks went up the grand staircase. All four of them kept their presence concealed as they proceeded. It was night now and you were just waking up. You stretched your arms and yawned baring your fangs as you opened your mouth wide. Soon you got out of bed and left your room while still in your nightgown. Making your way down the long hallway you spotted Feitan and Phinks at the top of the stairs. They did well to conceal themselves since you didn't sense them at all. You could tell they were more skilled than the usual intruders that frequented the manor. 

You continued and approached them slowly but without hesitation. You had no presence to be detected by the duo although you were right in front of them. They both stayed on guard but were a bit confused. You certainly didn't look like a “monster.” 

“One woman? That’s it?” Phinks said.  
“This won’t take long…Disappointing,” Feitan added.

As you got closer your dark nature became more apparent in comparison to your soft features. There was a hunger in your eyes which was enhanced by the deep red glow in them. 

“Scarlet eyes? Kurta?”  
“No. Not Kurta.” 

You were a beautiful gothic nightmare, something out of Feitan’s dark fantasies. He was fascinated by gothic artwork and you were a work of art brought to life. Even so, Feitan wasted no time unsheathing his sword from the umbrella stabbing you at an incredible speed. When he pulled the sword out you fell seemingly dying as a result. 

“That was easy.”  
“And disappointing…No fun at all.” 

Your hand twitched and then you rose from the ground as if nothing had happened. Underneath your nightgown, the wound closed itself which could be seen through the sheer material. They might have been surprised but didn't show it whatsoever. 

“That was rude,” you said but neither of them flinched. Instead, Phinks rolled up his sleeves as he stepped forward.  
“Alright, my turn.” 

Phinks quickly cut in front of you with a punch prepared. You seemed to disappear which caused him to punch out the side of the wall instead. You reappeared some distance away with your eyes narrowed. The painting on the wall was destroyed as well and that was simply unacceptable. You valued the arts very much and such destruction angered you. 

“That was an original… Very valuable…” Feitan informed Phinks.  
“It wasn't my fault! Give me a hand.”  
“Fine.” 

Soon they were both trying to attack you at once and they were indeed very impressive fighters. You decided you had enough of this and put out your palms up. You began to drain both of them of their life energy. 

“What the hell—I feel like my Aura is being ripped from my body…”  
“Such power…”

Both of them had a lot of life energy to give, a normal human would have already been dead by now. Phinks passed out first and Feitan soon after him. You stopped draining their Aura not wanting them to die just yet. You weren't as interested in the blonde, it was the short one who caught your attention. You leaned over Feitan debating whether to drink his blood now or later. He was small and doll-like but not fragile. There was a darkness that seeped into his life energy. You gently brushed some strands of hair out of his face to look at him better. You couldn't help but find him cute and handsome. 

What a fascinating human. Your hunger for blood was replaced by something else entirely. It was something you hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. You felt compelled to keep this one alive. In that case, you couldn't leave him lying around carelessly. Carefully you scooped up the small thief while stepping over the blonde one you were still mad at for damaging your property. Taking him back to your room you gently laid Feitan on your bed to rest and then shut the door. As soon as you shut the door your arms were tied with Nen Threads and you were jolted forward. Machi dragged you through the hallway and then held you in place while Nobunaga had Phinks on his back. 

“Go,” she directed to Nobunaga. “I got this.”  
“I’m coming back,” Nobunaga said and fled the area in a flash taking Phinka with him. This woman looked at you coldly but with intensity. Her spirit was strong and you could tell she was stubborn. 

“Is Feitan in there?”  
“He is resting.” 

Machi pulled the Nen Threads tighter and you met her intense gaze with your own. You held her gaze for some time and using your ability you put her in a trance. 

“Now let me go,” you commanded. 

Machi was stuck in the trance and loosened the Nen Threads on your command. You freed your arms and put your palm out to her draining her Aura like the other two. The threads broke apart and disappeared as you absorbed her aura. Machi dropped to her knees as her life force left her. Suddenly, the front entrance was busted open by Uvogin and Franklin. Nobunaga was among them and he pointed his sword at you. 

“I told you I’d be back, and I brought reinforcements.”  
“Let’s do this!” Uvogin exclaimed hitting his fist into his hand signaling that he was ready to fight.  
“I’ll handle it,” Franklin said denying Uvogin of battle once more. 

Nobunaga quickly got Machi who was on the brink of collapse and cleared the area. Franklin separated his fingertips and opened fire at you with his Nen bullets. The barrage of bullets went right through you further damaging your nightgown as well as your home. You fell back at the top of the staircase, surely you had to be dead now right? Any normal person would be but you weren't a normal person. You were immortal. 

“Damn, I didn't get to do anything,” Uvogin complained. “At least it's dead now.”  
“No, you’re wrong…” Machi said weakly. “We’re dealing with a force beyond our understanding. My intuition is telling me we need to go… Now.”  
“No way we’re giving up that easily! If that thing gets back up I’ll just pound it into the ground!” 

Sure enough within a few moments, you got back up with the bullet wounds closing. There was a part of you that enjoyed when the humans invaded your home. It provided both much needed subsistence and temporary company, but with the amount of damage, your guests were causing you had it with this particular group. Besides, you had already chosen your companion so you wouldn't need the rest of them. 

“Franklin, take Machi and get the hell out of here. Uvo and I will finish the job.”  
“FINALLY!” 

Nobunaga handed Machi to Franklin and she was lethargic but still conscious. Franklin did as Nobunaga said and left with her. Uvogin and Nobunaga got into position ready for anything you might try. The larger man had a wide grin on his face. He was excited and he was a fool. No, they were both fools. 

“Ready?”  
“Heh, you bet!” 

Meanwhile, in the trees, Franklin put Machi down near where Phinks laid. Loud sounds from inside the manor could be heard from the near distance, which was Uvogin’s doing no doubt. Machi’s phone rang and Franklin got it out for her. He answered it but put it near her ear so she could speak. 

“Hey, what’s the situation?” Shalnark asked on the other end. “Did you kill the beast and get the goods?”  
“No, the situation isn’t good…”  
“What? Really?” Shalnark said surprised. “I thought this kind of thing would be a piece of cake for you guys.”  
“Put the boss on… I have something important to say.”  
“Okay.”

Shalnark got up from the floor which he was sitting cross legged on. He approached Chrollo who had Pakunoda by his side. He held out his phone to the leader of the Phantom Troupe. 

“The job isn't going well and Machi says she has something important to tell you.”  
“I see. Very well,” Chrollo said as he calmly took the phone not changing his disposition in the slightest. “You have something to report?”  
“The beast is a woman or at least looks like one… She picked apart our squad. Phinks is out cold, Feitan is separated from us but I think he’s out too. That monster almost did the same to me… It was like my Aura was being pulled out of my body.”  
“An ability that steals Aura? That is an incredible power.”  
“But it isn't Nen, it’s something else… None of our attacks are working. It won’t die…”  
“A creature that possesses immortality? A demon. Fascinating…” Chrollo said more intrigued than alarmed. “Tell me, what is happening now?”  
“Uvogin and Nobunaga are trying to kill it.”  
“That’s futile. Retreat for now.”  
“What about Feitan?”  
“Retrieve him if possible. If not, leave him.”  
“Understood…” 

Chrollo had spoken and they received their orders to retreat. None of them wanted to leave without Feitan but you wouldn’t give him up so easily. It was clear that the spiders had fallen into the trap of an eternal and admirable enemy.


	2. The second spider's weakness

Inside the manor, you had Nobunaga by the throat and drained him like all the others. It was becoming difficult for you to restrain yourself and not kill them all. There was something about the solidarity of this group that spoke to you. You could feel it in the way that they fought and protected one another. You had been alone for a very long time and so companionship was something you desired. Some groups attempted to raid the manor using one another as a human shield against you. Not this group.

You threw Nobunaga to the side when he fell unconscious and you had your fill. The large man’s nostrils flared up. His eyes burned with an inferno that would be bright enough to kill you if it were real. Instead, all he had was his brute strength which was nothing to you. 

“I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!” Uvogin roared shaking the manor. You simply rolled your eyes thinking he would have figured out by now that you can’t be killed. Out of all your opponents tonight you liked him the least, even less than the blonde man. 

“It’s time to go,” A voice said from the front entrance and Uvogin turned to see Franklin in the destroyed doorway.   
“What!? I’m not leaving until she’s dead!”  
“Boss’s orders.”   
“Tch. Damnit! If I just had a few more minutes…”   
“Leave,” You demanded. “I’m being kind by letting all of you live but never return. If you come near my manor again I will kill all of you without hesitation. ”   
“HA! You hear that? She thinks she can scare us!”   
“…”   
“Haha-HAHA… You’re pretty arrogant and tough...”  
“…”   
“But, you went too far. You don’t get to boss us spiders around. I don’t care who or what you are! Anyone who messes with us will pay—”  
“You talk too much,” you said with your palm out stealing Uvogin’s Aura from him. The large man in front of you dropped to one knee as you came closer. “I don’t like others who talk too much…” 

It was truly incredible making a man of his size drop to his knees. You were so much smaller than him but your display of power was so incredible that even Uvogin had to acknowledge it by now. He had to understand that he was sorely outmatched. 

“We’ll go,” Franklin said trying to calm you down. “But we’re leaving with Feitan.”   
“He stays,” you said sternly. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to kill him but your friend here is another story. I don’t suggest trying to take him by force.”   
Franklin stayed in place and didn't attempt to get past you. Your threat was real and it was understood.   
“You have sixty seconds to leave the property,” you said ceasing to absorb Uvogin’s Aura. 

Uvogin was still conscious but significantly weakened from your Aura drain. It was amazing that he still had the strength to stand after that. Franklin picked up Nobunaga and slung him over his shoulder. Uvogin leaned on Franklin for support and they left through the broken entrance. They had no choice but to leave Feitan behind. Unbeknownst to you, it was a part of their philosophy. 

One member’s life was not worth five other lives no matter how loyal they were to one another. That rule also applied to the leader of the group. It was the overall good of the spiders that mattered. Feitan knew that well and would not resent them for leaving him behind.

Eventually, when you entered your room again the bed was empty, Feitan was not where you had left him. Did he escape? Possibly, and that disappointed you greatly. You sighed and sat down in the spot where he had been before but suddenly felt the cool metal against your neck. You also felt the light pressure of Feitan’s body against your back. Oh good, he was still here. 

“You too slow.”   
“Am I now?” you let out an amused chuckle. Feitan didn’t appreciate you laughing at him and pressed the blade in further. Blood trickled down your neck down to the crease between your breasts. Your nightgown was already soaked with your blood from the battle with the phantom troupe. 

“Where are the spiders?”   
“They left. It is just you and I now.”   
“That okay. I’ll kill you and return.” 

You smirked a bit and brought your hand to dip into the place between your breasts. Bringing your finger to your lips you licked the blood away. Feitan became flustered at the sight of it. He lowered the sword slightly and looked away with his bandana hiding a faint blush. You could tell he was aroused by your little action. 

“Do you like blood?”   
“…”   
“Hmm?”   
“I do torture.”   
“I see,” you said. “I’m immortal. I can not die so you are welcome to cut me as much as it pleases you.” 

With that Feitan let out a small grunt as his arousal increased. Oh, that would please him very much. Suddenly his desire to kill you switched to a different kind of desire. This wasn't the time. The spiders were probably going to gather together to decide what to do next but you were so enticing and you now knew his weakness. It was easy to seduce humans but you hadn't met a human that you could seduce in this way. 

“How cute,” you cooed.  
“Not cute, Feitan said sharply as if you offended him. He regained the tight grip on the sword that he had before and it pressed against you again. With a slow and sultry motion, you slid your finger along his sword cutting your finger in the process. This time you threw your arm back and held your cut finger out to him. 

“If I bite you and you ingest my blood you will become a creature like me,” you said. “Is that something you want?”   
“No.”   
“I understand.” 

You took your finger in your mouth again licking even more seductively than before. It was a generous offer but came at a high price. Many people would kill for that kind of power. You would not turn Feitan into such a creature against his will nor would you force anything else upon him. If he truly was uninterested you would have to release him but you could feel his want. Now, It was up to him to act on it or not. 

“But if I bite you and you don't ingest my blood you will remain human.”  
“…”   
“Is that something you want?”  
“…” 

Feitan refused to give you an answer instead he moved from behind you and now stood in front of you. He kept the blade pointed at your throat trying to maintain the illusion of control. You’d let him play the part even if your power far exceeded his. The blade trailed down your neck to your chest with the promise of cutting but never quite piercing the skin. He was focused and calm but excited simultaneously. You could see it in his dark eyes. The blade tugged the delicate fabric of the bloodied nightgown and soon Feitan ripped it with a smirk. The rip produced one long surface cut on your chest as well. 

He was a man of action, not words. It was something you could appreciate since words meant so little. Pretty words often fell from venomous tongues. You gestured Feitan to come to you with a wave of your finger. Soon he was pressed against you in a kiss, acting out his dark fantasy. You barely felt the weight of his body at all, he was as light as a feather but carried himself with the confidence of a man twice his size. 

It was incredible that he had this much energy after waking up from the Aura drain. You would hold off from biting him for some time. You wanted him to recover his energy some more. You would save that for last, at the peak of pleasure. You wondered if he would enjoy it as much as he enjoyed inflicting pain upon others. Giving and receiving were two very different things.   
Meanwhile, at the phantom troupe hideout, the four who had their Aura drained were recovering. Phinks awoke confused and disoriented with Pakunoda, Shalnark, and Shizuku in the room. 

“He’s awake,” Shizuku said matter of factly.   
“Hey, how do you feel?” Shalnark asked Phinks.   
“Tired—What the hell happened?”   
“Well basically, you were defeated,” Shizuku said. “All of you were.”   
“All of us?” Phinks said a little surprised. They were all experts and anyone who crossed their path trembled with fear. For such a group to be defeated was nearly unbelievable.  
“What do you remember?” Pakunoda questioned Phinks straightforwardly.   
“Tch I don’t know, I feel like I got a hangover…” Phinks said putting a hand on his head as Pakunoda sighed.   
“Then let's make this easier… If you don’t mind.” Pakunoda put a hand on his shoulder extracting the memories of what transpired in the manor. While she did that the memories came back to Phinks. She saw what you looked like and how you approached them. You were alluring and terrifying all at the same time. She also saw how easily you took care of the two of them. “The enemy was overwhelmingly powerful and deceitfully beautiful. You weren't distracted were you?”   
“Of course not!”   
“Your conscious thought tells me otherwise. You found the enemy sexually attractive.”  
“That has nothing to do with any of this—Where is Feitan?”   
“About that…” Shalnark said.   
“You know the rules,” Shizuku said matter of factly again.   
“We left him behind?”   
“Boss’s orders,” Shalnark explained. “It wasn't worth everyone getting killed over.”   
“Tch…” It was hard for Phinks to accept that reality but it was the way of the spiders. Still, a part of him wanted to charge right back into that manor even if he stood no chance. “I’m calling him.”   
“We already tried that,” Shalnark said. “There was no answer so he could be dead by now but Franklin mentioned something about the enemy saying they wouldn't kill him.   
“And you believe them?”   
“I don't know, it might be true,” Shalnark added.   
“The boss wants to have a meeting to decide the next step,” Pakunoda informed Phinks. “be ready.”

As soon as everyone awoke and recovered Chrollo gathered the members of the troupe, naturally, they were aligned in a loose circle. Before the meeting, Shalnark and Pakunoda made sure to speak with each member who was present at the raid. They combined the information and testimonials into one single report. 

“What do we know so far?” Chrollo asked expecting the report as he skimmed over an opened book in the palm of his hand.   
“The enemy is an immortal creature that resembles a beautiful young woman. It has fangs and deep red eyes. We suspect they are unrelated to the scarlet eyes,” Pakunoda said. “They cannot use Nen, but they can rip away the Aura of others. The creature can make strong Nen users virtually powerless. It can also put a human in a trance which forces them to listen to their commands, as it did with Machi.”   
“The enemy also seems to have the power to heal soon after being wounded. Franklin’s Nen bullets went right through her but in less than a minute she was right back up and the bullet wounds closed. Her recovery speed is fast,” Shalnark added. “Normally we would say someone like that is an Enhancer but like Pakunoda said this isn't Nen.”   
Chrollo closed the book he was reading with a sound that echoed through the room and looked at his followers. “What you’re describing to me is a vampire or perhaps an evolved species of one.”   
“A vampire?” Shizuku questioned. “I guess it’s possible.”   
“I thought those things were just a myth,” Uvogin called out.   
“ ‘For the life of every creature is its blood: its blood is its life—You shall not eat the blood of any creature, for the life of every creature is its blood. Whoever eats it shall be cut off.’ Leviticus 17:14”   
The troupe stayed silent listening to Chrollo’s sermon. There were times he would preach to them in this way, this was one of those times.  
“The enemy of man has always been the one who steals life whether it be blood or Aura,” Chrollo said. “In ancient times vampires were believed to be bloodthirsty demons or spirits. Even the devil himself was compared to that very thing. The preservation of life by taking life, the ultimate thief. What a misunderstood creature…”   
Chrollo mused on his thoughts for a moment while the troupe patiently waited for him to come back to the matter at hand. Shalnark spoke up drawing attention to the real problem.   
“Boss, the enemy also has Feitan hostage and it’s unknown whether he is dead or alive. How should we proceed?”   
“Find me a hunter who knows more about this creature than we do,” Chrollo told Shalnark. “Then, I will decide how to proceed.”


	3. Hunting for a Vampire Hunter

You were both bare and any cuts you received during the passionate exchange were healed. Feitan on the other hand had two bite marks on his neck. You were careful not to drink too much since he already experienced the Aura drain. You didn't want to accidentally kill your new lover. He had gasped when you bit his neck and reveled in the pain of it. Draining Aura was a more efficient way of feeding but feeding this way was so much more satisfying and intimate.

Turning on your side you saw the gentle sleeping face of your lover. His pale skin resembled porcelain and you caressed his cheek with a finger. His sleeping face scrunched up from the gentle action. He didn't seem to like that. You smiled just a bit and your smile turned into a frown as a terrible noise disrupted your bliss. It was a high pitched ringing sound that you heard during your lovemaking. The sound was back and you hated it. 

You found the source of the noise which was a small device that flipped up. You had to wonder what this was. It also had various symbols and numbers that could be pressed. Was it a puzzle? You began to press the buttons randomly to make the noise stop. You pressed a button that must have did something since you heard a voice coming out of the device. You dropped immediately and then picked it back up placing it closer to your ear to hear the voice. It was familiar. 

“Feitan, It’s me Phinks. Why the hell weren't you answering before?”   
“Hello…?” You said a bit confused.   
“Where’s Feitan?” Phinks greeted you harshly.   
“Feitan is resting.”   
“Still? What the hell did you do to him?”   
“Nothing unpleasant, I assure you.”   
“Put him on, now.”   
“I will not disturb him.”   
“Tch. You bitch.”   
“Give it,” you heard Feitan say. You turned to see him sitting up with his lower body covered by the sheets. He had his hand out to you which you placed the device into and got back into bed. Damn that Phinks for disturbing his rest, you could kill him. 

“Yeah?” Feitan said calmly.  
“So, you’re alive.”  
“Yeah.”   
“Don’t scare me like that dammit…I thought you were dead.”   
“Not dead.”   
“Yeah, I know! We went through that already!”   
“Don’t shout.”   
“So what’s going on? She got you locked away in the cellar or something?”   
“No.”   
“Talk to me!”   
“I’m fine. That is all I will say.”   
“Are you hiding something?”   
“No.” 

You slung and arm around Feitan and pulled him closer to you. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He didn't particularly like being cuddled and caressed but you couldn't help it. He resisted slightly and you let go of him with a sigh. Feitan kept his body turned away from you continuing his call.

“Whatever…The boss is trying to learn more about this creature before we try anything. The boss also said if we finally got ahold of you to tell you to not make any trouble, just wait for us.”   
“Take your time.”   
“What!? Don’t tell me you’re actually… Enjoying this are you?”   
“It not all bad.”  
“Seriously…? What the hell is wrong with you?”   
“…”   
“Fine, I’ll tell the boss you’re alive.”

Phinks hung up and Feitan tossed his phone on the bed. He got up to get dressed and you were watching him curiously. He could feel you watching him and glanced at you with an annoyed glare. 

“What?”  
“You have a spider on your body with the number two, what does that mean?”   
“Why should I tell you?”   
“I will tell you more about myself if you tell me about yourself.”   
“…”   
“Is it a family crest? Which household do hail from?”   
“No,” Feitan said coldly. “I don't have family.”   
“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that…” 

You looked away feeling sorry for him, knowing what it was like to live without family as well. Unlike you, Feitan had people who cared about him. You had no one. 

“Then…Those people are your friends?”   
“…”   
“They are rude. I don’t like them.”   
“Don’t insult us,” Feitan’s head whipped around sharply and his tone was threatening.  
You didn't mean to anger him. Now you felt guilty about being so blatantly honest about your feelings towards the group. Perhaps these thieves were his only family.   
“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,” you said sincerely. “They just didn't leave a very good first impression.” 

It was silent and tense for some time after Feitan finished getting dressed. Finally, he broke the silence.   
“We are the Phantom Troupe and we take what we want,” Feitan said. “I’m the second spider.”   
“Yes, you referred to them as spiders before. I found it rather interesting.”   
“…”   
“Who is your lord?”   
“I won’t tell you something like that.”   
“I want to speak with him. If it is the material possessions he desires, he can have them. As long as you stay with me forever I will give it all away.”   
“I won't stay forever.”   
“You don’t like me?”   
“…”   
“I thought you rather enjoyed yourself…”   
“Sex was good, now I go.”   
“No, you don’t,” you said. “This is your home now.”   
“…”   
“Please make yourself comfortable.” 

Feitan was torn between hating your guts and wanting to spill them open erotically. You were the first person he could play torturer with and not die. That part was fun but being kept as a pet was the part he didn't like. There was nothing he could do but try to enjoy himself and wait. His favorite spot was at the top of the staircase which was directly in front of the broken entrance. From time to time bandits tried to enter which he either killed on the spot or saved for later. You were surprised he hadn't tried to escape yet. That would be futile since you could sense everything with an Aura in and around your manor. He might have known that or he was instructed to behave. 

You permitted him to use the cellar which he spent most of his time in. You could hear the screams of humans and maniacal laughter. At least he was entertained… But you wished he would spend more time with you. You spent quite a bit of time in your library reading books. Sometimes you would play the violin or the grand piano which drowned out the screams. 

You weren't happy with the distance that was between the two of you. You decided to find any excuse to pull Feitan away from his hobby. Anything just to get his attention for a few minutes. You were also still saddled with guilt over your treatment of the spiders. Perhaps he was avoiding you for that reason. You did your best to show you were remorseful and gently knocked on the cellar door.

“Feitan, love, I have a present for you.”   
“I’m busy.”   
“It will just take a moment.”

Feitan opened the old door that creaked as always. He opened it just slightly and poked his head out. You could hear the humans screaming for help in the background. 

“What?”   
“I caught you a spider,” you held your hands out proudly showing Feitan the plump spider. He looked at it unimpressed and slightly annoyed.   
“Why?”   
“Because you like spiders, correct?”  
“…”   
“I’m sorry that I treated your friends so harshly… Please forgive me. I can learn to like them.”   
“…”  
“You should tell me more about them sometime.” 

Feitan went back into the cellar and shut the door. You were a bit disheartened that he rejected your gift. Still, he didn't seem particularly mad at you. You were trying your best to understand him. He was a mystery that endlessly intrigued you. More trips to the cellar meant more opportunities to figure him out. 

“Feitan dear, do you need your tools sharpened?”   
“No.”   
“Do you need assistance?”   
“No.”   
“Do you—“   
“No.”   
“Very well, then. Let me know if you require anything.”   
It was becoming evident that “no” was Feitan’s favorite word. He always answered with either yes or no. Still, it didn't discourage you from checking on him from time to time. On top of wanting to see him his needs were of the utmost importance. He locked himself away so often that you feared he would forget his basic human needs. 

“Feitan darling, I am checking to see if you are hungry. Are you hungry?”   
“No.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“…”   
“Well, I will have the butler to make you something to eat anyway. You need to remember to feed, at least three times a day. That is the healthy amount of food intake for a human.” 

You had recently reanimated the corpse of one of the bandits Feitan killed for a servant. You had forgotten what it was like to have a human around the manor. Humans were a lot of work their needs were different from yours. You also reanimated four other corpses, two that were instructed to clean the manor and two as guards. Your undead staff was attentive and you made sure they catered to your lover’s needs. 

The butler made breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Feitan every day. Breakfast and lunch were served on a tray and brought to the cellar but you insisted that you have dinner together. The table was large and grand lit by candlelight. You also insisted that formal attire was worn to dinner. You had a suit for Feitan to wear but it was too large on him. The sleeves covered his hands and so he had to roll it up which annoyed him. You couldn't help but find the ill-fitting attire cute but you remembered not to call him that. 

“This is stupid…”   
“I think it’s nice.”   
“Stupid…” 

Feitan ate his meal in silence as the undead butler played music for you on the violin. You simply drank the fresh blood from a wine glass but it didn't satisfy you. You wanted his blood again now that you've already had a taste. It was all you could ever think about now. While you were lost in thought Feitan finished eating rather quickly and then stood up. 

“Can I go now?”  
“Feitan,” you said. “I’m thirsty.” 

Feitan didn't say anything but simply pointed to the wine glass you were drinking from. You shook your head in disapproval of it. 

“I don't like it,” you declared. “It tastes cheap.”   
“Then drink someone else’s…”   
“I don’t want anyone else’s blood, I want yours.”   
“…”   
“It’s dark and sweet like aged Oloroso Sherry.”  
“…”   
“Please? Once more… I need it.”   
“Tch. You annoy me.”   
“…”   
“Fine.” 

Once more couldn't hurt right? Feitan would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to do that again. After dinner, he met you in your bedroom while the undead staff cleaned up. You sat on the bed in your formal victorian dress waiting for your lover. He entered with his sword in hand which only meant one thing. You grinned with anticipation as Feitan unsheathed the sword and intimidatingly dragged it across the floor. His eyes had a glimmer of excitement to them again. The oversized suit jacket and the formal shirt were missing leaving him shirtless. At least you two could be close in a physical way. 

“Don’t cut my dress,” you warned teasingly.  
“I’ll cut what I want.”   
“And I’m still thirsty…”   
“You wait.” 

You indulged him and stayed patient. The foreplay played out as it did before with a few cuts. This time however Feitan instructed you to scream even though you weren't in pain. You humored him and screamed his name which excited him more. When both of you were at your peak of arousal you sunk your fangs into his neck. He hissed at the pain and pulled your hair harshly as you drank his blood. 

Somehow, this time was even better than the first. Despite all the distance between the two of you, the passion was astounding. Perhaps, Feitan could only express himself in this way. Words were simply lost to him. Soon you stopped feeding to prevent him from passing out. You kissed him deeply which allowed him to taste his own blood. You were right, his blood was sweet. He was curious about what yours tasted like but he couldn't find out. One little taste and he would be transformed into another creature. His loyalty to the spiders was stronger than his lust for you. He would return to them as they knew him but it was alright to have some fun in the meantime. As long as he didn't forget about the spiders, he could never forget about them. 

Meanwhile at the Phantom Troupe Shalnark was looking for a vampire hunter as he was instructed to do. After a lot of digging on the Hunter Website and elsewhere Shalnark found what they were looking for. He approached Chrollo with the news. 

“Hey boss, I found a group of vampire hunters. They’re pretty secretive but I was able to get in contact with one of them. He says he has some valuable info for us but it seems sketchy.”   
“Set up a meeting.”   
“Alright.”   
“For me personally.”   
“Huh? Paku and I can handle it no problem.”   
“No, I will meet with this vampire hunter myself.”   
“Okay, go it.”   
“Now write the instructions exactly as I give them to you.”   
“Right.” 

Shalnark did exactly what Chrollo said writing the instructions out word for word. The vampire hunter was instructed to come to the Elysium Hotel in Yorknew city the following night. He was to come to the thirteenth floor, room six, and knock three times. He was to be there exactly at midnight, not a minute earlier or later or the meeting was off. Most importantly, he was to come alone. 

The vampire hunter accepted all these conditions and came as instructed. After knocking three times Chrollo opened the door revealing himself. He was wearing his usual fur-collared leather coat with his hair slicked back and left his cross tattoo uncovered. He had Bandit's Secret in his hand as if it was an ordinary book while classical music played in the background on the radio. In contrast to Chrollo, the vampire hunter was tan and brawny with a cowboy hat and a gold tooth. He had various rings on his fingers on both of his hands. 

Chrollo shut the door behind the man who he could tell from just one glance was a thief masquerading as a “valiant" vampire hunter. He was a phony in every way though if he could offer some usual information that was all that mattered. Chrollo approached an end table that held a bottle of whiskey. Tucking Bandit’s Secret under his arm he uncapped the bottle and turned towards the man. 

“Do you drink?”   
“Heh, do I drink…What do you think?” 

Chrollo poured the vampire hunter a shot of whiskey and poured one for himself as well to avoid any accusations although he didn't touch his. Like intended the vampire hunter was feeling a false sense of security and relaxed a bit. Chrollo handed him his shot which took in one go tossing his head back. The classical music continued to play in the background irritating the man. 

“and can you turn that crap off?” he demanded. “It’s distracting me.”   
“Certainly.” 

Chrollo walked over to the radio and instead of turning it off, he raised the volume. The classical music belted throughout the room which was loud enough to drown out any screams. 

“Tch. A wise guy, huh? Very funny.”   
“You have no class,” Chrollo said coldly with an air of superiority. His sudden change in tone caught the man off guard.  
“What did you say?” 

The vampire hunter balled his hands into a fist as Chrollo nonchalantly sat down in a chair. He opened Bandit's Secret and didn't bother to look up at the Vampire Hunter. He kept his eyes on the book he held in his right hand and casually turned the page while changing the subject. 

“You have some information for me?”   
“Sure do…” The vampire hunter said cooling down. “How much are you willing to pay for it? Since you got on my bad side I might have to charge extra as punishment.”   
“Oh, you must be confused,” Chrollo calmly said. “This is not a transaction.” 

Before the vampire hunter could say a word two Indoor Fish appeared in the room. He was frozen unable to defend himself from the two bone beasts coming straight towards him. One took a bite out of his right arm and the other bit his left leg. The vampire hunter didn't feel any pain nor did he bleed but he was terrified. Even you with all your abilities did not unnerve him quite like this. The vampire hunter who had seen his fair share of soulless monsters saw a soulless monster in Chrollo. His eyes were devoid of empathy or any human emotion. He was already halfway there in becoming a creature like you. 

“Now, tell me about the vampire,” Chrollo commanded. “Answer my questions quickly and you might survive.”


	4. The Story of the Widower

Chrollo interrogated the vampire hunter as the indoor fish took bites of his flesh from time to time. He told him all about you and your history with the Hunter Association. When all the information was divulged Chrollo had something he wanted to ask from the very beginning.

“I have one last question,” Chrollo said walking towards the window.   
“Just kill me… I’ve had enough…”   
“Is it possible for a human to possess both Nen and this vampiric power at the same time?”   
“I-I don’t know…”   
“You claim to hunt a creature you don't even fully understand? Pathetic…”   
“I— Only the living can use Nen!”   
“You would think so, but I’m not convinced It’s all that simple.”

Before the vampire hunter could respond Chrollo shut Bandit’s Secret and threw the window open, making the indoor fish disappear. A strong breeze rushed in blowing the fur of his coat back as the man screamed in agonizing pain. The classical music tangled with the screams as Chrollo closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Soon the screaming ceased and the man was dead. He had a lot to think about and a lot to share with the spiders.

Later, Chrollo returned to the Phantom Troupe and gathered them around again. Just like before they arranged themselves in a loose circle. 

“I have a story to tell,” Chrollo told the troupe as they prepared for another sermon. “It’s the story of the Widower.”   
“The Widower?” Shizuku repeated.   
“It’s what the hunters refer to that vampire as because she takes a husband after one dies. She grieves for a time until finding a suitable replacement.”  
“So, she chose Feitan as her new husband?” Shalnark said. “Well, that explains that.”   
“A long time ago on the Yorbian Continent, many people began to disappear, particularly men. The wives began to worry that their husbands were being lured out to sea by sirens. The reality was that the Widower lived among humans freely without drawing attention to herself. She perfected the masquerade and soon humans became more than just a food source.”  
Uvogin yawned and Chrollo glared at him.   
“I’m sorry, am I boring you?”  
“I’m listening, boss! I’m just not good with long stories…”   
Chrollo sighed and continued with the story, Shalnark nudged Phinks silently telling him to pay attention as well.   
“The Widower had many partners but there was one human more worthy than the others. An architect and sculptor named Achille Gaumont. He turned himself into a vampire and vowed to spend entirety with her. Achille built the manor, sculpting it in her image. It was a place they could call home.” 

Everyone stayed silent listening to Chrollo and doing their best to pay attention. Some members, like Nobunaga and Phinks, were struggling to see the point of all this. 

“Fifty years ago a group of Vampire Hunters raided the manor, some for honor and others for the valuables lurking within. A method of killing these creatures was created by the group. Steel bullets were crafted by a specialist who could purify anything with their Aura. There were five hunters and five bullets, each hunter had just one bullet. The male vampire was shot in the heart but instead of reverting to a human, he was killed. It is an irreversible transformation.”   
“…”   
“After that, the creature vowed to kill every Hunter they came across and targeted the Hunter Association itself. The Association decided this was a matter they had to take care of before it got out of hand. The Hunter Association gathered the remaining vampire hunters and the last four purifying bullets. The specialist was killed out of vengeance so only four purifying bullets remained. The vampire hunters returned to the manor to kill her and burn down it down. The Widower begged for their life and an agreement was met. The Hunter Association would leave the creature unharmed if she vowed to never leave her property to hunt humans. Anyone who trespasses at their own risk is perfectly fair game.” 

“So she can’t leave? Ever?” Pakunoda asked.  
“No, she’s trapped,” Chrollo responded.   
“Huh, so that’s why those vampire hunters were so hard to find,” Shalnark said. “The Hunter Association didn't want people to know something like this existed because it would cause panic.”  
“Okay that’s great and all but what about Feitan?” Nobunaga interrupted. “What are we gonna do?”   
“Feitan is in no danger,” Chrollo said calmly. “But I intend to make a trade.”   
“A trade? A trade for what?”   
“Myself, of course.”   
“Boss… That’s crazy! No, I can’t let you do that,” Phinks protested. “Trade me instead! Me for Feitan!”   
“I made my decision,” Chrollo said with authority.  
“We just… We don't want you sacrificing yourself for us,” Shalnark spoke up. “Feitan wouldn't want that either.”   
“I will return, but I might not be the same when I return.”   
“Boss…What— You don’t mean—”   
“Accept that reality or leave the spiders.”

Chrollo’s words weighed heavily on everyone in the room. It was clear what their leader intended to do. Trading places with Feitan allowed him to return to the spiders while simultaneously giving Chrollo an opportunity. It was an opportunity to learn more about you and possibly gain your power. He couldn't steal your ability like he had stolen other abilities. If it came to it he would have to choose between immortality and Nen. All the terms and conditions were still unknown to him. You would have to explain it further and that meant earning your trust.

“No matter what you become… You’re still our leader,” Pakunoda said. “All of us accept that.” 

Soon after the meeting Chrollo called Feitan and had him put you on the phone. It was time to make a deal.   
“To whom am I speaking to?” You asked.   
“My name is Chrollo Lucilfer, I am the head of The Phantom Troupe,” he said politely but with strength behind it. “I want to trade and I want to negotiate in person.”   
“You are not permitted into my home,” you said standing your ground. “come and I will kill you.”  
“The spiders and I won’t let you live in peace as long as you have one of us. Kill us if you like but do you want Feitan to hate you?”

The word “hate” pierced your heart. Being hated and resented was the last thing you wanted. You wanted to be loved but you knew you couldn't force someone to love you. Maybe if you just had some more time… 

“Take what you want… but he stays.”   
“That doesn't work for me.”   
“…”   
“I insist we do this in person.”   
“Fine— But I’ll only permit you to enter, you must come alone or else.”  
“Of course.” 

Chrollo was able to convince you to let him come, that was the first step. Everything was going according to plan. There was no date or time set, you were expecting him and that’s all that mattered. Chrollo took his time preparing for his meeting with you. After bathing and applying a generous amount of cologne he retired his fur coat and changed into a black suit. He kept his hair slicked back and again chose not to cover the tattoo on his forehead. When he was ready Machi and Shizuku escorted him out. They accompanied him most of the way until the manor was visible from the far distance. 

“The manor is in sight,” Shizuku said.   
“Boss, are you sure about this?” Machi asked. “I have a bad feeling.”   
“I trust your instincts but you should trust me.”  
“I do.”   
“Then there’s nothing to discuss.” 

Machi had no choice but to let him go even though she didn't want him to do this. None of them did but they trusted his judgment. If it had to be done, it had to be done. Chrollo walked straight down the path leading to the broken gateway. As soon as he was on the property you could sense him. A human being, and just one. The moonlight shone through the cracks of the manor casting a light around the broken entrance. Soon enough, Chrollo entered bathed in the moonlight which reflected in his earrings. He was… breathtakingly beautiful. There was no point in lying to yourself about that. 

Chrollo stopped at the entrance and waited for you to speak. Feitan was standing near the entrance, not too far from yourself.   
“You may enter,” you commanded.   
Chrollo proceeded to enter and when walking past Feitan he stopped for a moment. “I’ll take it from here,” he said putting a hand on Feitan’s shoulder.  
“Boss.” 

Feitan was not expecting Chrollo to say something like that. Shalnark was right, he didn't want him to do this. Actually, he was perfectly fine with you, in fact, he might have started to like you. Yet, his leader came all this way to “save” him. No, that wasn't it. Feitan started to realize Chrollo had an ulterior motive as he approached you without fear or hesitation. He grabbed your hand and leaned down to kiss it. Something about that annoyed Feitan slightly but he ignored that feeling. You weren't expecting such a bold gesture from a human. 

“It is pleasure to meet you,” Chrollo said looking up at you with dark grey eyes. Feitan’s eyes were just as dark and grey but there was a difference. There was something hiding behind Chrollo’s eyes that was not present in Feitan’s. “I am here to take the place of my friend and satisfy your needs.”  
“I—That is very noble of you.”

You weren't expecting that either. For a moment, you admired the selflessness of this man. You never knew a lord or a king who would go out of their way for their subordinates. You also never knew a lord or a king who would refer to a subordinate as their “friend.” It was so commendable and heroic that he almost had you, almost. Fortunately, you weren't born yesterday. You were born approximately three hundred years ago. You came across your fair share of treasure hunters, thieves, and liars. Some more charming than others. You could tell that this one, was in a class of his own. 

“Do you accept the trade?” 

What did he want exactly? Money? Power? All of the above? It didn't matter. Using the excuse of “friendship” to infiltrate your home was deplorable. Did this human think you were stupid? How insulting… You had a choice to make now. Play along with this man’s trick or kill him now. No, you couldn’t. Even if Chrollo’s excuse was false Feitan’s dedication to him and the others was real. The word “hate” stayed with you. He would never forgive you and it was cruel to keep him apart from his companions for any longer. If you truly cared about him you would have to let him go now. It was time. 

“…I do.”   
“Then Feitan is free to go.”   
“He is.” 

You gave in quicker than Chrollo thought you would. He was prepared for much more resistance from you. You approached Feitan and offered him a small smile. 

“Please don’t forget to feed three times a day, you tend to forget when immersed in your hobbies.”   
“Tch. Still annoying…” 

Feitan made his way to the broken entrance leaving you with Chrollo. He took one last look at you and the nightmarish manor before leaving. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling right now. Was he sad? No… Not quite sad. It was a complicated feeling that was made even more complicated by Chrollo’s role in all of this. You on the other hand were sad to see him go. Feitan didn't look like much but there was something special about him. You would cherish the few moments you had spent with him for as long as you lived. 

Your replacement “lover” turned to you with a hand on his heart the same way a servant would. It didn't suit him, it seemed… unnatural for this particular man even if he was a fine actor.   
“What will you have me do?”  
“Do what you wish,” you said seemingly disinterested in him walking away. In truth, he was rather interesting but you couldn't show any bit of interest. You had a feeling he was up to something.

You kept a watchful eye on Chrollo but never too near for him to notice you. He moved through the manor like he lived there his whole life. Your undead staff didn't startle him, nor did the bloodstains on the floor, or the screams from the cellar. Chrollo occasionally stopped to admire the art on the wall. He admired many things about your home, the grand furniture, the statues, the architecture, and the music. There was always music whether you played it yourself or not. When you did play Chrollo would watch and praise you. It was very distracting having an audience. 

Unlike Feitan who preferred to dwell the cellar your new “lover” could be found in the grand library. Coincidentally, It was also your favorite place to spend your time in. You could have ordered him to leave but you just weren't that unkind. You sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room as Chrollo. You made sure to keep your distance from him. Conveniently, Chrollo came looking for a book near you. Keeping your eyes on the page you ignored him. At least, you tried to. He glanced down at you after finding the book he was looking for. 

“Can I ask what you’re reading?”   
“It’s a play,” you said coldly. “The Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus.”   
“Written by Christopher Marlowe.”   
“You… Know it?”   
“Of course, I’ve read it before,” Chrollo said casually.” It’s a fascinating read.” 

He was intelligent which meant he was dangerous. Stupid humans were easy to figure out but the smart ones were a challenge. It was surprising that Chrollo was well versed in old literature.

“Faustus was a fool,” you stated unapologetically.   
“I disagree,” Chrollo said. “His fate was sealed.”   
“How so?”   
“All things are predetermined by God so he was never going to heaven. Redemption was never an option. The deal he made was also predetermined and he simply didn't use his power to its full potential.”  
“An interesting interpretation…” you said, “ But I have to disagree.”   
“We can agree to disagree.” 

Chrollo returned to his side of the room sitting down with one leg crossed over the other. For a few brief moments, you enjoyed that debate. Chrollo was… Intellectually stimulating and mysterious. Feitan barely spoke while Chrollo spoke quite a bit. These two were vastly different and you couldn't say that you weren’t intrigued. You made the excuse to go over to his side of the room. You pretended to look for something and glanced down at him. 

“What are you reading?”  
“Paradise Lost,” he responded without looking at you.   
“An epic poem written by John Milton depicting the fall of man and the rise of Lucifer.”   
“…”  
“ ‘Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.’ ” you quoted.   
“Yes, It’s what Lucifer states when he is exiled from Heaven.”   
“What are your thoughts on that?”   
“There is truth to it,” Chrollo said without a moment of hesitation. “But I tend to wonder what makes Heaven and Hell so different. What exactly is good and evil?”   
“They’re just labels,” you said. “I was deemed evil by Hunters but I didn't do anything that wasn't in my nature. I’m feared and hated for just existing…”   
“People fear what they can’t understand.”   
“…”   
“Help me understand.” 

You tensed up again realizing you were saying too much. Chrollo was good at making you feel at ease but it was an act, you had to remember that. He also conjured up memories you wanted to forget. 

“I think we should spend some time together to get to know one another better,” Chrollo insisted.   
“…”   
“What would you enjoy?”   
“…  
“When was the last time you danced with someone?”   
“…A long time ago,” you admitted.   
“I see… Let’s have a dance, just the two of us.”   
“You know how to dance?” you questioned.   
“Yes, but I’m not very good,” Chrollo said humbly. “You’ll have to be patient with me.”   
“…Fine.”


	5. Number Zero's Gamble

Feitan returned to the spiders casually entering the hideout as if nothing had happened. Almost everyone was there to greet him and they were relieved he was alright. Shalnark waved him over and Feitan approached him along with Phinks. 

“Back from vacation, huh?” Shalnark teased.  
“Yeah…”   
“Tch. Jackass… I bet you had a great time while the rest of us didn't know what the hell was going on.”   
“…”   
“Be honest, you had a ton of hot vampire sex, didn't you?”   
“Yeah…”   
“YOU JERK!” Phinks yelled grabbing Feitan by his garment. “I FREAKEN KNEW IT!” Feitan did nothing to break out of Phinks grip and simply smirked smugly as Shalnark observed them.   
“Huh… What was that like?” Shalnark asked curiously.   
Feitan didn't say a word but put his thumb up still with a smug look on his face. Phinks let go of him and crossed his arms.   
“Dammit… It should of been me!”  
Uvogin overhearing the conversation chugged his drink and wiped his mouth with his arm. He jumped in offering his own opinion of you.   
“I was really pissed off back there and just wanted to rip her head off, but she was really hot and strong,” Uvogin added.   
“Hmm… I didn't get see her,” Shalnark said with a finger on his chin. “But yeah, I bet.” 

Something about the way they were talking about you irritated Feitan slightly. He could tell they were using their imaginations now, imagining themselves in his place. That turned on some sort of switch in him. Pakunoda, Machi, and Shizuku were standing within earshot of the group. Naturally, Pakunoda put a hand on her hip. 

“Ugh, you sound like a bunch of sex-starved perverts,” Pakunoda complained. “You would think none of you have ever seen a woman naked.”  
“Sure sounds like it,” Shizuku added.   
The guys, except for Feitan, looked away a little embarrassed rubbing the back of their necks in a guilty fashion.   
“Sorry…” Phinks apologized to the females of the group. “We got a little carried away there…”   
“You think?” Machi said sharply.   
“Woah, take it easy,” Shalnark said putting his hands up. “You’ve been on edge all day… Actually, you've been on edge since the boss left…”   
“I told you, I have a bad feeling about this,” Machi said. “I don’t like it.”   
“He said he would return to us,” Pakunoda reminded Machi.   
“Yeah, but changed.”   
“Do you really think he’s going to go through with it?” Shizuku wondered aloud.   
“I hope not,” Machi responded.   
“You heard him,” Nobunaga said joining the group. “We don't really have a say in this…”  
“Nobunaga is right,” Pakunoda agreed. “Accept it or don’t.”   
Machi stood her ground being displeased by the whole situation. Shalnark turned towards Feitan bringing the attention back to him.   
“I’m surprised you’re totally normal,” Shalnark said to Feitan. “Did you get bit?”  
“I am curious about that too,” Shizuku said agreeing with Shalnark. 

Feitan took off his bandana to show them the two bite marks on his neck. There were also dark marks on the other side of his neck that they didn't even need to ask about at this point. 

“It isn't that easy,” Feitan explained. “You have to get bit and then taste her blood too.”   
“So, both parties have to give something, huh?” Shizuku observed.  
“Which means… The boss has to win her over,” Shalnark added.   
“Yeah…”   
“You think he’ll be able to?” Phinks asked Feitan.

Feitan took a moment to think about the possibility of Chrollo succeeding and winning you over. Would you do what you did with him with anyone else? Would you do it with his boss? Thoughts of you two being intimate began to invade his brain. He tried to push them away but the thoughts persisted. Feitan imagined you sinking your fangs into his boss’s neck with him inside you as he had been before. He started to become angry and his anger surprised him.

“Feitan?”   
“Just wait,” Feitan said coldly while walking off heading to his room. The other members looked at him confused by his change in mood.   
“Well… That was odd,” Shalnark said.   
“Yeah, odd even for him,” Phinks agreed. 

Machi observed Feitan closely and knew exactly what was going on with him. She felt it too. Similar thoughts invaded her brain testing her emotions, though she was slightly better at keeping them under control. Fietan entered his room and shut the door, it was dark and torture tools were hanging on the wall. 

“Why…Why do I care?” Feitan asked himself.

Feitan had an extremely good memory which allowed him to recall details of past missions and things that the others would easily forget. He was the opposite of Shizuku when it came to memory. That meant he could also recall all the little details about you. The way you looked, the way you moaned, and most importantly how kind you were despite being a “monster.” No one outside the troupe showed him any kindness and he didn't exactly do anything to deserve it. Yes you were annoyingly clingy but you were caring, your last words to him proved that much. 

This was much more than lust and Feitan did not want to acknowledge that. He also didn't want to acknowledge the jealously that was building with every passing thought. In addition to having a good memory he also had a terrible temper that could be dangerous if he let it get out of control. He didn't want to feel angry towards the leader he admired and respected. Unfortunately, he couldn't help it. The thought of you with him boiled his blood. Feitan spoke to himself in his foreign tongue telling himself to “stop this foolishness.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door pulling Feitan out of his rage. It was a good thing, he might have exploded if not for that. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Shalnark asked. “We didn't piss you off did we?”   
“I’m fine,” Feitan said calming down.   
“Alright, just checking.” 

He was only hurting himself thinking about these things. What mattered was the Phantom Troupe and nothing else. It’s what his brain knew but his black heart protested. 

Meanwhile, the following night everything was arranged perfectly in the manor. The ballroom that hadn't been used in some time was lit all around with candles. The undead servants played instrumental music while you two waltzed. Chrollo was elegant and graceful, gliding across the floor along with you, your hand in his. He was also precise, every movement was carefully calculated much like everything he did. He made sure to keep eye contact with you most of the time. He occasionally leaned in to charm you with his words. 

“You’re beautiful,” Chrollo whispered in your ear.  
“And you’re leading…” you said in an annoyed tone.   
“Aren’t I supposed to lead?”   
“Not in my home.”  
“My apologies.” 

Chrollo gave control over the dance to you and you steered your two bodies around the ballroom. This was all very elaborate and you wondered if he just learned how to dance or picked it up some time ago. He had charisma, you had to give him that but you didn't like being deceived. 

“You said you were ‘not very good.’ ”  
“Compared to you, I’m not.” 

You whipped your bodies around for the turn with a forceful thrust. Your grip on his hand tightened as the tension between you two rose. 

“What a skillful liar you are…So sweet… So charming… So full of it.”   
“…”   
“It seems like taking control of every situation comes naturally to you…”   
“…”   
“You’re quite comfortable taking charge… No wonder they obey you.”

Chrollo stayed quiet and it seemed as if your words didn’t phase him one bit. He never missed a single step. Even without looking his movements were free of error. It angered you a little that you could not get a rise out of this human. He was completely immune to you but you still tried your best to intimidate him. Curling your lips into a smirk you leaned in the same way he did. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, my dear,” you whispered in Chrollo’s ear. He hummed smiled innocently.   
“A game?”   
“I’m onto you, you might as well show me your true self already.”   
“I’m afraid my true self would frighten you.”   
“Ha!” You had to laugh at that although it wasn't said as a joke. Chrollo was serious and that made it all the more intimidating. You were a vampire and he was afraid of frightening you? Come to think of it… He wasn't the least bit scared of you. Just who did this human think he was…?  
“Such arrogance…” you scoffed. “You’ll get nothing from me, not like this.”   
“I’m starting to come to that conclusion myself,” Chrollo responded calmly. 

You stopped dancing and pushed him away with one strong push. The undead servants continued to play the music since they hadn't received a command to stop. 

“Do you intend to whore yourself out just to get what you want?” you chastised him. “Have some dignity.”   
Chrollo slipped his hand into his suit and pulled a gun out from his inner suit pocket. He pointed it at you with no change in facial expression or demeanor. In a brief moment, the gun was covered in Aura.   
“Well, this was my backup plan,” Chrollo responded with the same calmness as before. “I had a feeling you would be hard to impress.” 

You froze fearing the worst, you had no reason to fear a gun unless he possessed the one thing that could kill you. How would he even obtain it? How did you not consider this a possibility when you let this human into your home? He was no ordinary human. Just what exactly did you invite in? Many thoughts were swirling through your mind. 

“This gun contains a Nen bullet with purifying Aura. All I need is one to kill you, but you already knew that.”   
“Is he… Bluffing?” You thought to yourself. “That gun is completely shrouded in Aura. I can’t tell if he’s lying or not.”   
“She’s not sure if I’m telling the truth,” Chrollo thought to himself. “This is a risk, but as long as I can evoke an emotional response from her she won’t be able to think straight.”   
“This is how Achille died, isn't it?”   
“Don’t you dare!” You spit out angrily. “How do you know about that!?”   
“…”   
“Answer me,” you said putting your palm up as a threat to take his Aura.   
“I confronted one of the vampire hunters who murdered him,” Chrollo admitted. “He’s dead and I took his sliver bullet which is now in this gun.” 

Unbeknownst to you, only half of that was true. Chrollo confronted one of the vampire hunters and killed him but he did not possess a purifying silver bullet. It was a regular gun with regular bullets enveloped in Shu. This was Chrollo’s ultimate performance, the final act of his one-man play. The ending all depending on your response to his threat. There was a chance he was lying but there was a chance he wasn’t. You could absorb his Aura and kill him. No, he could shoot faster than you could absorb his Aura. You were so tired… So tired of this. 

You put your palm down and put both hands behind your back. Keeping your hands positioned behind your back you kneeled surrendering. Chrollo kept the gun pointed at you taking just one step forward. 

“Thank you…For killing him,” you said a bit defeated. “I only wish I could have been there to see it.”   
“There are questions I want answered.”  
“I know,” you said. “I know full well what you want.”   
“First, can a human possess both Nen and vampiric power simultaneously?”   
“They can not,” you said. “Aura is used by the living, however, Nen grows stronger after a person’s death. An active—“  
“I already know that,” Chrollo said interrupting you. “I know what happens to Nen after a person dies or it’s stolen from them. What I want to know is if It’s possible to use both.”  
“What you really want to know is if you can have your cake and eat it too,” you said in a snarky tone. “Your level of greed is astonishing.”   
“Greed? No, you must have me confused with someone else,” Chrollo said humbly. “I’m just a thief.”  
“…”   
“What are the conditions for obtaining your power?”   
“And you’re still pursuing it?”   
“I came this far, didn't I?” 

You despised him and yet you admired his determination and unshakable will. He didn’t flinch or tremble. Maybe you could use his determination against him. 

“First, I must bite you and consume your blood. Then, you must consume mine. I would then stab you and you would die. Your body would then transform and you would rise from the dead. You would have no pulse and your Aura would vanish. This is known as a turning.”   
“…”   
“You will lose the ability to use Nen and you will need to absorb the life force of others to stay alive. Yes, you’ll live forever but there are ways you could perish such as the sun or any purifying methods.”   
“…”   
“And those are just the normal conditions for a turning. We haven't even gotten to my conditions.”   
“Your conditions?”   
“You will never leave this manor, any attempt to leave will result in me killing you. You’ll be a product of my power and therefore you would be weaker than me, I could easily kill you. You’ll never see the spiders again, the ones who I thought were near and dear to your heart. I thought you cared for Feitan but it was all just a—“  
“You’re wrong,” Chrollo cut you off sharply. “You don't understand the spiders and I, and you never will.”  
“I know you came here for your own reasons.”   
“Everything I do, I do for them.” 

That was the first time you got an emotional response from Chrollo. It also was the first time you thought Chrollo was being completely genuine with you. You could feel it in his voice and It nearly brought you to tears. You felt the very same way about your own family when they were alive. You swallowed your emotions and looked up at Chrollo. 

“Make your choice,” you told him sternly.  
“It isn’t my choice to make.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“You remember our discussion in the library, don't you?” 

Chrollo stopped using Shu and put the gun away. You sensed no Aura from the bullets or gun on their own. Damn, so it was a bluff. He then retrieved a custom-made spider coin from his pocket. The heads side had a twelve legged spider and the tails side had a spider web on it. 

“Heads means I accept your conditions and I will transform myself. Tails means I reject them and I will return to my group.”  
“You’re leaving something like this… up to fate?” you said dumbfound. “That is incredibly stupid of you!”   
“This is why you’ll never truly understand us.” 

You were insulted. Without a moment of hesitation, Chrollo flipped the coin into the air and caught it by clamping a hand over the other. The air was incredibly tense. Even if he didn't fear for his life there was a lot on the line. You almost regretted all your conditions. Perhaps you just wanted to test his resolve. How far was Chrollo willing to go for this? You needed to know. 

“When I remove my hand,” he said regaining your attention. “Say what it is out loud.”   
“You’re not going to look?”   
“No.” 

That was a firm no. Suddenly, he was putting his trust in you. You got up from the floor and approached him with hesitation. Chrollo slowly removed his hand and with a great amount of anticipation you looked at it. You were relieved by what you saw, a shiny spider web. 

“Tails… It’s tails!” you shouted.  
“I see… Then It wasn't meant to be,” Chrollo accepted the answer and put the coin back into his pocket. He looked at you for a moment while you were at a loss for words. “Sorry to waste your time,” he reverted to his gentleman persona for a moment and walked away.

Chrollo coldly left your manor and you didn't even try to stop him. He came here for answers and he got them. He left you confused and conflicted over him and his group. You wanted to hate him, even kill him, but you had to respect him. He earned your respect. If he was being truthful then all of this was for them. He was a true king, the type who fought beside his own knights. You could only hope they continue to look after one another. They were a family and you could not tear them apart. You had to accept you had no place in The Phantom Troupe.


	6. The second spider returns

Chrollo returned to the spiders unchanged and empty handed. As soon as he entered the hideout everyone waited with great suspense. Chrollo raised his head showing no difference in his appearance. Everyone was relieved, particularly Machi. He walked between his followers as they parted for him. 

“So what happened?” Shizuku asked.   
“Nothing in particular,” Chrollo said calmly. “The conditions could not be met.”   
“What were the conditions?” Pakunoda questioned.   
“That isn't important,” Chrollo responded. “Is everyone here? I have something to say.”   
“Yeah, I think so,” Shalnark said. “Oh— Wait. I’ll go get Feitan, he’s in his room—”  
“I’m here,” Feitan said standing behind them and seemingly appeared upon the boss’s return. 

He was relieved to see Chrollo unchanged for two reasons. It solidified the fact that he could not win you over. His charm didn’t work. It was selfish of him to be relieved by the boss’s failure. He shouldn’t have been thinking that way. 

“Stay away from that manor,” Chrollo warned the troupe. “If any of you choose to ignore this message know you do so at your own risk. The spiders won’t rescue you and neither will I.”

It was less of an order and more of a warning. He desired no vengeance. You were simply to be left alone. After making his statement Chrollo’s gaze fell upon Feitan and he knew that message was aimed at him in particular. 

Approximately a year later, an item surfaced on the black market that resembled one of the necklaces you wore to dinner with Feitan. In the center of the necklace was a large rare blood red ruby. Rubies were worth more than diamonds and that alone was worth about 55 million Jenny. The price was outrageous and whoever got ahold of it had a good payday. Other items, such as paintings that hung on the walls surfaced as well. Feitan had to wonder, were you killed? Did someone finally manage to slay you and take all your possessions? He needed to know and apparently, so did Chrollo. 

“Feitan, I want you to do me a favor for my own curiosity,” Chrollo said. “ but you can refuse if you like.”   
“You said don’t go,” Feitan responded already knowing what the favor was.   
“The circumstances have changed,” Chrollo explained. “Besides, you were bound to go anyway.”   
“I wasn't going to.”   
“But you wanted to.”   
“…”   
“I had you stay as long as you did to buy time,” Chrollo revealed. “I believed you were capable of escaping on your own eventually but something else kept you there. Something… I didn't understand until I was in her presence as well.”  
“…”   
“She was an endlessly fascinating creature who was only a demon by definition,” he mused. “If I stayed any longer I may have grown fond of her myself.”  
“…”   
“and if it wasn't for the spiders, I’m sure you would have stayed.”   
“…”  
“I want you to know that I do value your happiness,” Chrollo said earnestly. “It was my wish that the spiders would provide everything you would ever need. I see that it’s not enough.”  
“Boss,” Feitan quickly responded almost offended. “Don't say something like that.”   
“Let me finish, Feitan,” Chrollo commanded. “I believe there was a reason we crossed paths with that woman and just because It wasn't meant to be for me doesn't mean it wasn't meant to be for you.”   
“…”  
“So if you go, make sure you return, no matter the circumstances.”

Feitan was stunned by his boss’s heartfelt confession. It wasn’t his job to consider their contentment yet he did it anyway. The intense jealously Feitan had once felt toward him dispersed. It was clear that Chrollo loved you the way one loves a painting. From afar and only to admire it for a short time. You were his Mona Lisa, a woman of mystery that he could not obtain. Feitan however, still had your heart and you may have stolen a piece of his.

Chrollo approached the small man and put a hand on his shoulder as he had done before.   
“If you need help deciding reach into your pocket,” said in a hushed tone.   
Feitan reached into his pocket and retrieved the gold spider coin as Chrollo let go of him and walked away.   
“Heads go, tails stay,” he told himself as he flipped the coin and caught it. The body of the spider shined by the dim light of the room. Feitan had his answer now. 

He returned to the manor without informing anyone on where he had gone. Only Chrollo knew where he was going and it was between them. Feitan was caught between his loyalty to the boss and his feelings for you. Chrollo knew this as well and admired his immense loyalty. First Feitan kept his distance observing from far away while perched on the branch of a naked tree. There was no activity on the outside but what about the inside? He would have to get closer to see. 

Feitan entered the manor carefully with his blade drawn and saw the interior was almost completely bare. Thieves cleaned it out but why didn't you stop them? Where were you? The undead servants were also gone. Walking carefully Feitan activated his En not that he would be able to detect you but if there were others he would know. He sensed another human and swiftly appeared in front of them pointing his sword at their throat. They were holding a vase that dropped to the ground with a crashing sound.

“Where is she?” he demanded in a low and intimidating voice.   
“Ah-I—!”   
“Where?”  
“You—You— W-Who are you!?”   
“Where?” Feitan narrowed his eyes.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Feitan slit his throat swiftly and the body hit the ground near the broken pieces of the vase. The thief truly knew nothing which meant he never saw you. That meant you were either dead, gone, or hiding. He was hellbent on finding you now. 

Feitan entered the cellar under the stairs and even the bodies from before were gone. This was the place he spent most of his time yet he felt as if he missed something here. He dragged his sword over the stone wall. Feeling one stone give in and pushed it in further. As he suspected part of the wall gave away and a stairwell leading further underground opened up. 

“Typical,” he groaned aloud entering the stairwell unafraid of any horrors that may be lurking underground. The stairwell was completely dark and he retrieved a lighter from his pocket. Feitan casually walked down the stairwell with the flickering lighter until he reached a room. Lighting a candle hanging near the door a coffin was revealed in the center of the room. Finally, he found you. 

Feitan pried the coffin open with his sword and pushed the cover off. Sure enough, you laid inside with arms crossed over your chest. You were in a white nightgown just like the day you first met. Your eyes were closed and some of your hair fell gently against your face. Instead of gently shaking you or romantically kissing you like in one of those cheesy fairy tails Feitan kicked the side of the coffin. 

“Wake up,” he demanded as you stirred from the noise and the vibration.  
“Fei…tan?” You said opening your eyes. “Why… Why are you here?   
“Pathetic,” he tsked.  
“Huh..?”  
“You’re hiding, pathetic.”   
“…Leave me, return to the spiders,” You said. “You belong with them.”   
“Tch.”   
“I’m tired, Feitan… Leave me alone… I want to sleep.”   
“No.”   
“No?”   
“No.” 

Feitan lifted you out of the coffin without any hesitation. He was annoyed by the defeated look in your eye and more annoyed by telling him to go away. 

“What— What are you doing?”  
“Shut up…” 

Feitan carried you up the stairs to the cellar. Despite being small he was strong but that didn't stop him from complaining. 

“This is a lot of work…”   
“Then put me down.”   
“No.” 

No was still his favorite word but this time he said it with conviction. You held onto him feeling the warmth from his chest against your cold body. Feitan carried you the whole way, even up the grand staircase, until reaching your bedroom. Everything was gone for the most part but your bed was still there. He tossed you on the bed roughly as if this was a chore you made him do and scowled at you. 

“You’re mad at me?” you asked taken aback by his expression.   
“Yes.”   
“Why?”   
“Why hide?”   
“I told you… I’m tired, Feitan. I’m tired of being hunted for both my possessions and my power.”  
“…”  
“Your boss, Chrollo, he was frightening but remarkable and our encounter changed me.”  
“Why didn't you turn the boss?” Feitan asked abruptly.   
“He left it up to fate and fate wanted him to remain with all you.”   
“…”   
“He truly cares for all of you,” you acknowledged. “I understand your devotion to him now.”   
“Would you?”   
“He decided—”  
“Would you?” He repeated a bit of his jealously returning.   
“I only turn the one I want to spend eternity with.”   
“…”   
“It’s you, not him.”   
“Why me?”   
“I don’t know… It is a feeling,” you tried to explain. “Something I can’t quite put to words.”   
“…”   
“For some reason, I am drawn to you, and being near you makes me… Happy.” 

Feitan blushed at your response and pulled his bandana up while turning his head. He wasn't exactly a shy one but he had his moments. His reaction made you remember what he hated being called. 

“You’re also very cute…”   
“Not cute.”   
“Adorable then,” you taunted.   
“I’m warning you…”   
“Aw, is someone getting annoyed?” 

As expected Feitan’s sword was pointed at you in a flash. His brows were knit together tightly and you had a proud smirk on your face. Knowingly exactly how to excite him you slid your hand up the sword and then licked the cut on your palm. 

“Punish me, darling.”   
“No, not this time.” 

Feitan sheathed and sword not letting you get your way this time. You pouted as he came closer to you kneeling on the bed. Grabbing your wrist he brought it to his lips teasing the skin on your arm. 

“I want to taste…”   
“You can’t…”   
“I want to.” 

Feitan licked up your arm to your palm stopping right before getting to the cut. He looked at the crimson line in your palm that now started to drip down your arm. 

“Wait— Think about what you’re doing!” you cried out in an attempt to stop him.   
“I did.” 

Feitan licked the cut on your hand and then licked his lips. He didn't have much time to savor the taste because within moments he was paralyzed and fell back. You had to complete the transformation for him now. Opening the drawer of your bedside table you retrieved the dagger that was thankfully still there. It was an ordinary dagger, nothing special, but it was essential for this task. You stabbed Feitan in the heart officially killing him allowing his Aura to escape his body. His Aura left him in violent gusts of wind that blew your hair back. He had so much life energy stored in his body. 

Soon his body jolted as if it was suddenly electrocuted. Red sparks surrounded him as his body began to accept the transformation. The one thing you kept a secret from Chrollo was that the success of the turning varied based on your bond with the individual. Something told you he might have already figured that and didn't bother to press you on the matter. That was his reason for needing to win your approval. 

There was nothing you could do but watch and wait. You kept one hand in his as the transformation proceeded. When it was complete he opened his eyes with a faint gasp. Unlike yours, they were golden and glowed faintly in the dark room. As you explained to Chrollo a vampire you create would be a weaker creature by comparison. You were a pureblood vampire originating from a place you can’t even remember anymore. A yellow eyed vampire meant they were human at one point in their life. They were lesser beings and often were used by a pureblood to do their bidding. 

“Fei...Tan?” you asked with a shaky voice.   
“Yeah..?”   
“How do you feel?”   
“Hungry…”   
“I know,” you smiled a little while looking down at him. “That is expected.”  
“…”   
“You did a very stupid thing…”   
“So?”   
“So— You’re a monster now.”   
“So?”   
“Tch. You’re not taking this seriously.”   
“I’m not afraid.”   
“You’re going to be hunted.”   
“Already hunted.”   
“You’ll be hated.”   
“Already hated.”   
“Your friends… The spiders— They—”  
“They will get used to it,” Feitan stated confidently. “They won’t reject me.”

Chrollo and Feitan were two sides of the same coin. Their fearlessness and courage left you stunned.   
“This is why you’ll never truly understand us,” you remembered Chrollo saying. and this is exactly what he meant. Feitan believed in the spiders despite the strong reactions to their boss wanting to do that very same thing. It was wishful thinking on Chrollo’s part trying to obtain your power. It was a way of becoming more powerful for the good of the troupe but that was not Feitan’s reason for doing so. He wasn't interested in power or immortality. He simply wanted to be closer to you or perhaps even declare his love. 

You remembered Feitan’s actions spoke louder than his words. You decided words had no use to you either right now. You leaned down and kissed him gently on on the lips. It was so gentle that he was unresponsive at first. After a few more gentle kisses from you he silently pinned you down and grabbed the dagger you left on the bed. Before daring to puncture your delicate skin he held the dagger in front of your lips. 

“Lick,” he demanded and you obeyed licking the dagger clean of his remaining blood. You savored it since that would be the last time you would ever taste his human blood now that he was changed. 

Feitan pleasured you in the usual way carving your skin with the dagger which was much more intimate than the sword. He stopped to admire his work like he always had done. He then leaned down intending to do what he wanted to for so long. Feitan dragged his tongue over all visible cuts on your body while his wound from the initiation started to close. It wasn't enough. He needed more of you. Once you were both on the brink of an orgasm Feitan reversed the roles. Instead of driving your fangs into his neck as usual he drove his into yours. It provided no nourishment but this was the ultimate act of intimacy between vampires.

When it was over, surprisingly, Feitan did not pull away from you like before. He allowed you to hold him with his back pressed against your chest. His smaller frame was tucked in perfectly with yours. His skin was cold to the touch and you missed the warmth he had before. You couldn't help but feel he made a terrible mistake but he was adamant about it. 

“You need to return to the spiders,” you whispered against his skin.   
“Yeah, and you’re coming with me…”   
“I— No, I have to stay here.”   
“Why?”   
“Because— We have an agreement. The Hunters and I agreed that—  
“Pathetic…”   
“Stop calling me that.”   
“You too powerful to be a prisoner.”   
“I love you, Feitan, but I have to stay.”   
“There’s nothing here.” 

Feitan was right about everything. Your manor was an empty shell that paled in comparison to what it once was. The heart of the manor died with Achille a long time ago. It was time. The following night you took a walk with Feitan to the edge of the estate. As you walked he held his umbrella over you. It was a romantic gesture you did not expect out of him. You looked back at the manor one last time and then left hand in hand. 

Now, it was time to face the infamous Phantom Troupe again. As soon as Feitan stepped foot into the hideout Machi sensed something was wrong. The others turned their head to see their now golden eyed friend waiting to receive their disapproval. 

“What did you do?” Machi asked almost angry.   
“…”   
“Are you out of your mind!?” Phinks yelled.   
“…”   
“How dare you disobey the boss,” Pakunoda scolded him. “He warned you not to go back there and you didn't listen.”   
“I was aware,” Chrollo said entering the room and silencing them. “and since it is a matter of the heart, I don’t have much say, none of you do.”   
“Well I don’t like it,” Nobunaga retorted.   
“I don’t like it either,” Phinks grumbled in agreement.   
“You don’t have to like it,” Chrollo corrected them. “You just have to accept it. Feitan is one of us no matter what he may be. The same goes for everyone here.” 

The spiders took a moment to think about their boss’s words. He was right and although It would be difficult at first but they would learn to live with it. 

“I guess… Not that much has changed. He’s always liked blood a whole lot,” Shalnark joked lightening the mood.   
“And… He’s never really been a fan of the sun,” Phinks added.   
“True!” 

Feitan smiled a little seeing the troupe slowly accepting his change. They were laughing and joking with him as they always had. Then, something entered the hideout without permission. It was you. The troupe got on guard ready to defend themselves. Pakunoda and Shizuku shielded Chrollo from the intruder with their bodies.

“Calm down,” Feitan said turned away from the entrance. You kept your hands clasped in front of you as a sign that you meant no harm.   
“How did you know?” Phinks asked Feitan.  
“Feitan and I share a bond now so he will always know where I am,” you explained. “And visa versa.”  
Many of the troupe members scowled at you, most of them being the ones you fought before.   
“I believe I owe you all an apology,” you said sincerely. “I’m sorry for being so barbaric before. I hope you can forgive me.”   
“You had your reasons,” Chrollo responded for them.   
“If there are no longer any hard feelings… I have a request.”   
“Go on,” he encouraged.  
“I want you to call on me,” you said humbly. “I know I don't understand the spiders nor will I ever but it is my deepest desire to provide aid. I don’t want to cause conflict among the group. I admire your dedication to each other and there is simply nothing else for me to do but wait for a death that will never come.” 

Chrollo took a moment to think, admiring you once more but not daring to come near you. He glanced at Feitan who didn’t intend on influencing his decision even if he did love you. The other members also didn't dare to interrupt his thought process.

“The Spiders welcome you as an ally,” Chrollo said outstretching his arm and inviting you in. “But there will be conditions.”  
“Of course.” 

You were overjoyed by his response and for the first time, you felt like you had a new purpose. You were reborn by these two men in different ways. It would be the beginning of something both wicked and delightful.


End file.
